


Malos hábitos

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Han notado como Harry siempre parece estar un paso delante de todo el mundo? El problema es que él es el último en enterarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malos hábitos

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble escrito para el Harrython.

Harry salió de su oficina, después de un duro día de trabajo, ahogando apenas un sonoro bostezo.

Se cruzó con un par de compañeros aurores, que le contestaron el saludo con más entusiasmo del habitual, que él recibió agradecido, pero también un poco extrañado.

Tomó la chimenea más cercana, y suspiró aliviado al sentir algo de aire fresco una vez que estuvo en la calle.

Pensó en ir directamente a casa, pero decidió darse una vuelta por el Callejón Diagon. Necesitaba unas túnicas nuevas, y no tendría tiempo luego para comprarlas.

En el Caldero Chorreante lo recibieron con tanto cariño como siempre. Tom, el tabernero, que había traspasado el negocio, pero seguía al frente de la barra, le ofreció una cerveza de mantequilla gratis, pero él iba con prisa, por lo que rechazó amablemente su invitación.

Pasó por la tienda de Madame Malkin, que le aseguró no necesitaba tomarle medidas porque se las sabía de memoria. Mientras rebuscaba entre las prendas ya hechas, le dirigía miradas tiernas, y hasta se atrevió a darle una palmadita cariñosa en el hombro al despedirse.

Harry empezaba a preguntarse porqué todo el mundo estaba actuando tan extraño, cuando se cruzó con George Weasley, que iba trotando con una ruma de cajones en los brazos. Apenas pasó por su lado, y le sonrió sin dejar de andar.

—La tienda está a reventar, pasa luego—le dijo al vuelo—Y muy bien hecho; Angelina también te felicita.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a qué rayos se refería, el pelirrojo se perdió entre la multitud.

Cada vez más extrañado, y decidido a pasar por la tienda para preguntarle a George, o a Ron si estaba allí, qué era lo que ocurría, hizo una última parada en la librería; también le hacían falta una plumas.

Conocía a la dependienta por ser la que usualmente lo atendía, y ella también lo trató de un modo que le pareció un poco extraño, demasiado amable.

Mientras la bruja iba a buscar la tinta que necesitaba, se recostó en un estante, mirando hacia la calle. De pronto, una voz que arrastraba las palabras, y conocía muy bien, llamó su atención.

—Los viejos hábitos nunca se pierden, ¿eh, Potter?—Draco Malfoy llevaba un libro entre las manos.

—¿De qué hablas?—vamos, ¿él también?

—Siempre haciendo cosas para llamar la atención, ¿eh? Bien por ti, ya debes estar acostumbrado, no te importa hacer quedar mal a los demás—el rubio arrugó la nariz.

—No te sigo, Malfoy—y definitivamente, no lo hacía.

Draco pasó por su lado, y se detuvo sólo un momento a su altura para verlo con fastidio.

—Tu mujer ya le dijo a medio mundo mágico que puedes cambiarle los pañales a tu hijo—espetó—Ahora, si me disculpas, debo ir a casa. Astoria quiere que empiece a practicar con Scorpius.


End file.
